


Go Easy On Me

by orphan_account



Category: Big Time Rush
Genre: Double Penetration, M/M, Multi, Threesome - M/M/M, slight somnophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-04
Updated: 2010-10-04
Packaged: 2017-12-06 02:09:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/730391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James and Kendall reveal their relationship to their friends and family. Carlos is in love with both of them, and doesn't take the news very well. He confides in Logan, but unknowingly James and Kendall overhear.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Go Easy On Me

Today was the day. Today, James and Kendall were going to tell everyone that they're together; a couple. They had only been together a month, which to some doesn't seem like very long, but being in the public eye made being in a relationship hard. Especially a relationship in which no one knew about. The stealth kisses and lingering touches could only hold them over for so long. They wanted to be able to hold hands in front of the others, to curl up together on the sofa during movie nights, to be together without the constant worry of being caught.

Kendall and James were perched on the edge of the sofa awaiting the arrival of Mrs. Knight, Katie, Logan, and Carlos. Nervous excitement coursed through their veins, James' leg bouncing up and down in anticipation. Kendall lovingly placed his hand atop James' leg, the movement ceasing almost instantly. James lifted Kendall's hand from his knee, lacing their fingers together. He pressed a chaste kiss on Kendall's hand, quickly removing his lips and untangling their fingers as the doorknob turned.

Kendall rose off the couch, greeting everyone as they entered. James followed his movements, anxiety settling in.

"Everyone, James and I would like to talk to you," Kendall spoke, steeling his nerves.

James felt himself pale, realization of what was about to happen finally dawning on him.

"Sure, honey. What's going on?" Mrs. Knight asked, concerned etched across her face.

"James and I have been dating for the past month, and we don't want to hide it anymore. We just wanted you all to know, and we want you to accept us, please," Kendall pleaded, his voice beginning to shake.

James stepped closer to Kendall, lacing their fingers together once more.

"If you don't accept us, that's fine, but that's not going to break us up. He loves me, and I love him. We make each other happy," James continued.

"Boys, calm down, please. Why would you think we wouldn't accept you? Kendall, you are my son, and I love you. Your happiness is important to me. You being with James isn't going to change that," Mrs. Knight stated.

Both boys let out the breath they didn't realizing they were holding, and stepped forward, wrapping their arms around Mrs. Knight.

They released their hold and stepped back, waiting for the reactions from Katie, Logan, and Carlos.

Realizing the other two weren't going to say anything, Katie began speaking.

"I've always seen James as a big brother, only now, he's basically my brother-in-law. Just keep the PDA down to a minimum. I don't want to be scarred for life," Katie joked, tossing a barely audible "congratulations" over her shoulder as she retreated to her bedroom.

Mrs. Knight excused herself from the living room, leaving the four boys to continue the discussion.

"Logan? Carlos? Are you guys going to say anything?" Kendall asked, his stomach churning at their possible reactions.

"You guys are still my brothers. Just because you're both into dudes, that's not going to change," Logan replied.

"Yeah, what Logan said," Carlos finally spoke, the tinge of sadness going unnoticed.

"That really means a lot, thank you both," James said, Kendall nodding his head in agreement.

"So, who's up for movie night?" Logan asked, breaking the momentary silence.

Kendall and James both eagerly agreed, Carlos feigning a stomachache to avoid his heart breaking more than it already had. Secretly, Carlos had been in love with both James and Kendall for years. He never wanted to act on it out of the fear of being rejected, but had he known they'd both end up together, he would've at least tried. How was he going to face them each day, seeing the happy looks on their faces, knowing neither of them wanted him? Tears threatened to spill from his eyes as he curled up in his bed, hugging his pillow tightly. Fleeting images of what could have been danced through his head as he finally gave in, allowing the tears to flow freely down his face. His body shook with the force of the sobs he tried to quiet until sleep finally took hold.

Kendall and James curled up together on the sofa, Kendall wrapping his arms lovingly and securely around James. Logan couldn't help the small smile that pulled at his lips at the sight of his friends. He was truly happy for them, hoping that one day he could find happiness like theirs.

Logan relaxed into the cushions of the sofa, his mind going over everything that had transpired in the last few months. He wasn't really paying attention to the movie, lost in his thoughts, so the soft sound of a choked off sob quickly jerked him back to reality. He chanced another glance and James and Kendall, noticing both of them were absorbed in the movie, and each other. He figured he was just hearing things so he tried focusing on the movie, only to hear it again. Neither James nor Kendall reacted, so Logan took it upon himself to investigate.

Logan walked towards the bedrooms, thinking Katie had fallen asleep and was having a nightmare. He walked passed her bedroom door, seeing her awake and reading a magazine. He sighed, continuing his trek down the hallway, stopping in front of the room he and Carlos shared, hearing the pitiful sound of a choked off sob once again.

Logan blanched as he realized the sounds were coming from Carlos, the boy who rarely, if ever, frowned. He quietly opened the door, hoping Carlos wouldn't notice him entering the room. The sight in front of him was something he had never wanted to see: Carlos, curled in his bed like a child, clinging tightly to his pillow as tears cascaded down his face, his entire body trembling. Logan stood there watching as Carlos' sobs quieted to stuttering hiccups, the tears no longer falling. It took him a few moments to realize Carlos had cried himself to sleep. Logan shook his head, confused as to what could have broken the carefree boy so badly. He toed off his shoes silently, tip-toeing over to Carlos' bed. He carefully climbed in behind Carlos, loosely draping his arm over the boy's midsection. Logan didn't care if anyone would read too much into the situation; he was positively straight, but his best friend, his brother, was hurting, and he needed comfort. Logan curled in closer, his eyelids feeling heavy. He soon fell asleep, hoping Carlos would confide in him when they awoke.

When the movie finally ended, James and Kendall finally noticed Logan was no longer with them. Both boys shrugged as they stood and stretched, their muscles protesting the sudden movements. Kendall lifted his finger to his lips, signaling for James to be quiet as he grabbed his hand and all but dragged him to their bedroom, closing the door and locking it behind them.

"Kendall, wha-," James began, only to be pushed up against door, Kendall's hands resting on his hips. James all but growled, fitting his lips roughly against Kendall's. Kendall melted into it, pressing closer to James as their kiss deepened, James parting his lips to teasingly lick at Kendall's. Kendall moaned, parting his lips and granting James access. James licked his way inside, relishing in the tiny sounds Kendall emitted. James nipped at Kendall's lip before pulling away, lightly pushing Kendall away and sauntering over towards his bed, removing his shirt as he went.

Kendall groaned at the smooth expanse of skin, the muscles flexing beneath his skin as he moved. Kendall climbed onto the bed, fitting himself against James' body. James welcomed the extra weight, wasting no time in reattaching his lips to Kendall's. Kendall allowed his hands to roam the planes of James' chest and stomach, his fingers teasingly running back and forth over James' hardened nipples. James moaned, his hips colliding with Kendall's, his toes curling into the mattress. Kendall sat up, quickly removing his shirt, and attached his lips to James' neck, nipping the smooth skin, and soothing it with his tongue. James moaned, lifting his hips, looking for any type of friction.

Kendall moved his mouth lower, laying a trail of kisses across James chest. Kendall flicked his tongue against James' nipple, causing his body to tremble, and a moan to escape his parted lips. Kendall smirked at the effect it had, and continue lower, swirling his tongue around James' belly button. Kendall groaned as he brushed over James' cloth-covered erection, want and need thrumming through his body. He quickly undid James' belt, popping open the button on his jeans, and lowering the zipper. He made quick work of removing James' jeans, sliding his boxer-briefs down with them. Kendall's mouth watered as James' cock was freed from it's confines, the tip shiny with pre-cum. He wrapped his hand around the base firmly, starting a slow rhythm, his thumb rubbing across the head every upstroke.

"Kendall, please, your mouth," James begged, sweat glistening across his body.

Kendall eagerly obliged, wrapping his lips around the swollen head, his hand still wrapped around the base. He swirled his tongue around the tip, moaning at the taste of pre-cum on his tongue. Kendall hollowed his cheeks, creating a delicious suction around James as he took him deeper. He steadily bobbed his head, James' hand tangling in Kendall's hair. Kendall pulled off with an obscene pop as he felt James nearing the edge. James groaned at the loss, instantly missing the wet, hot suction of Kendall's mouth.

Kendall removed his jeans and boxers, his cock flushed and leaking. He climbed atop James, lining their hips up as he bent down to capture James' lips. It was tongue and teeth, slow and dirty, matching the tempo of their hips. The friction of their cocks rubbing together was perfect, quickly bringing them to the edge, their cum spattering across their stomachs. Their hips stuttered together until they were too sensitive to continue, Kendall rolling over and curling into James' side. James grabbed Kendall's discarded shirt and wiped off their stomachs, tossing it into the clothes hamper across the room.

"I love you," James said sleepily.

"I love you, too," Kendall replied, placing a kiss on James' forehead.

Kendall wrapped his arm around James' stomach, pulling him closer. He twined their legs together, pulling a blanket over them, and quickly drifted to sleep, happy and sated.

\--

Carlos awoke several hours later, a warm, comforting body pressed behind him. Panic briefly set in as he realized whoever it was had heard him crying. That thought alone was enough to embarrass him. He was Carlos Garcia, he did not cry. Except this time he had, and someone had witnessed it.

Carlos stifled a groan, carefully removing the arm that was draped over him.

"Where're you going?" the voice mumbled sleepily.

"Logan? What are you doing in my bed?" Carlos asked, trying to hide the disappointment in his voice. Really, he was glad it was Logan, not James or Kendall, but that just further proved neither of them wanted him. They were too wrapped up in each other to see what was happening.

"I just. I heard you crying, and you looked like you could use a friend," Logan spoke softly.

"Oh," Carlos replied numbly.

"Carlos, what's going on?"

"It's nothing, really. I just wasn't feeling well last night, and my stomach really hurt," Carlos lied, hoping Logan wouldn't see through his shakily built façade.

"Carlos, I know you better than that. You never cry when you're sick, you don't even cry when you're injured. Seriously, tell me what's wrong," Logan said, sitting up in Carlos' bed.

"I'm in love with James," Carlos whispered, hands shaking, tears pricking at his eyes.

"I. What?" Logan stuttered.

"And Kendall," Carlos breathed out.

"Oh, um. Okay, wow. How long?"

"Does it matter? Does any of it matter? I mean, they're together now, and they're happy. You saw them.""Why didn't you ever say anything about it? Your feelings, I mean.""Because I knew neither of them could ever want me. And I was right. It's fine, really. I'll be fine."

Logan sat there, unsure of what to say. He had never seen Carlos so down on himself, so emotionally distressed. He did the only thing he could think of: he pulled Carlos to him, wrapping his arms around his shoulders, letting him cry into his chest as he whispered reassuringly that Carlos was strong, that he could, would, get through this.

As the moments passed, Carlos' tears ceased, the sound of quiet sniffles permeating the silence.

"Come on, we've gotta be to the studio soon. Go shower, I'll make you breakfast," Logan finally spoke.

Carlos wordlessly nodded his head, removing himself from Logan's warm embrace. He quietly padded over to his closet, pulling out a change of clothes, not caring if they matched.

"Hey Logan, thanks," Carlos said, retreating into the bathroom.

Logan gave a small smile, running his hands through his hair at the less than stellar situation that had presented itself. He quietly padded out of their shared bedroom, walking into the kitchen and immediately getting everything he needed to make breakfast.

As he was removing the last pancake from the griddle, James and Kendall walked into the kitchen, their stomachs growling loudly at the delicious smell wafting through the air.

"Good morning, Logan," both boys greeted.

Logan gave a small nod in return, turning his back to grab the plates and forks they'd need. Logan knew he couldn't be upset with James or Kendall, but he couldn't help the small trill of anger that crept through his veins. He knew they couldn't control how they felt, but they could at least contain their displays of affection. The thought of telling them how Carlos felt momentarily flickered through his mind before he quickly shook it from his head, knowing he couldn't do that. He wouldn't betray Carlos' trust in him. He just didn't want to see the ever-happy boy suffering.

As if Carlos had known what Logan was thinking, he appeared in the kitchen, the look of sadness written all over his face as he took in the sight of James and Kendall thoroughly engrossed in each other, their hands wound together on the countertop. Carlos schooled the expression on his face into something less sad, managing something that resembled his usual happy self, aside from the hollow, empty look in his eyes.

"Morning," Carlos greeted them, plopping into the seat farthest from James and Kendall.

Logan placed Carlos' plate in front of him, shooting him a quick reassuring look.

"Hey Carlos, feeling any better?" James asked, finally acknowledging his presence.

"m'fine," Carlos mumbled, cutting his pancakes with a little more force than necessary.

An awkward silence quickly settled in, none of the boys speaking while they ate. The silence was broken by a knock at the door, Carlos nearly toppling out of his seat at the sudden noise. Logan stifled the laugh that threatened to spill out as he opened the door, Kelly standing there with her trademark clipboard.

"Let's roll," Kelly said, turning and walking down the hall.

The boys quickly put their plates in the sink and followed behind Kelly, mentally preparing themselves for the long day that was sure to follow.

The ride to Roque Records was as tense and awkward as it had been back in the apartment.

"Enough. What is going on?" Kelly questioned.

She was met with a chorus of "nothing", and "everything is fine".

Hesitant to believe them, she sighed and dropped the subject, the car coming to a stop. The boys hurriedly climbed out, eager to escape the confined space. Kelly entered Roque Records, heading straight for Gustavo's office. She walked in, finding the boys already there, Gustavo ending what looked like a fairly important lecture. Kelly figured she'd be filled in later as Gustavo directed the boys to head to the recording studio, handing them a sheaf of paper as they exited the room.

Carlos fisted the paper, bile rising in his stomach as his eyes scanned over the paper. 'Boyfriend' was written at the top, silently mocking him. A carefully placed hand on his shoulder jerked him from his thoughts. He turned his head, seeing Logan give him a sympathetic smile. Carlos shrugged and trudged into the recording booth, ready for the day to be over.

"I'm going to play the music for you once, so listen closely. Then you'll come in on the second time, singing your designated parts. Got it?" Gustavo bellowed through the headphones.

The boys nodded as the music began playing, the music floating through their eyes, their eyes raking over the lyrics. The music ended, and began once again, Gustavo cueing Kendall to begin.

"Have you ever had the feeling you're drawn to someone, and it isn't anything they could've said or done. And every day I see you on your own, and I can't believe that you're alone. But I overheard your girls and this is what they said," Kendall sang, his voice strong and proud.

He took a breath and continued, "that you're looking for a boyfriend, I see that. Give me time, you know I'm gonna be that. Don't be scared to go and put your trust in me, can't you see that all I wanna be is your boyfriend, can't fight that. Knock me down, you know I'm coming right back. I don't care at all what you've done before, all I really wanna be is your boyfriend."

Carlos' eyes finally rose up from where they were fixated on the paper in his hands, and he suddenly wished he anywhere but there. Kendall's eyes were fixed on James, as though he was singing to him. Carlos felt the tears once again prickling at his eyes. He quickly shifted his eyes back down, blinking hard and fast to keep the tears away.

"Let me take a moment to find the right words, so when I kick it to you, it ain't something that you've heard. I don't know what kinda guy that you prefer, but I know I've gotta put myself forwards, see, I think I've got the kinda love that you deserve," James crooned.

Carlos couldn't take it. He ripped the headphones from his ears, sprinting out of the recording booth.

James and Kendall stood there, confusion written all over their face. Logan sighed, removing the headphones and hurriedly following after Carlos. James and Kendall followed suit, ignoring Gustavo's bellowing through the headphones.

Carlos ran out of Roque Records, his eyes clouded with tears. He didn't care how he looked, he just continued running. He dodged people on the sidewalk, narrowly avoiding colliding into some of them. The slap of his shoes against the pavement was a welcome sound, each step tugging at his muscles, his lungs begging for breath. The further he ran, the farther he'd be from them, the less breath he'd have to waste on crying.

He ran until the ache in his side became too much, toppling over into a grassy area, hugging his knees to his chest. He cried for what he could have had, for what James and Kendall did have, for knowing he just wasn't good enough for them. His body shuddered as gut-wrenching sobs wracked his frame, his lungs gasping for air.

"Carlos, come on, breathe."

Logan. Always Logan.

"Logie, I can't," Carlos sobbed.

"Yes, you can. Come on, deep breaths," Logan spoke, dropping down next to Carlos and placing a comforting hand on his back.

Carlos nodded, trying to pull in deep breaths of air as his sobbing continued. He finally felt himself calming down, air coming more freely.

"There you go. Carlos, what happened?"

"I couldn't be in there. I couldn't listen to them sing those words, not now. The way they were looking at each other, I can't. I don't know if I can do this, Logie. It hurts. Seeing them together, it's too much. I love them so much. Why don't they want me?" Carlos cried, sobs once again shaking his body.

"I don't know, Carlitos, I don't know," Logan whispered, rubbing his friend's back to soothe him.

James and Kendall spotted Carlos and Logan sitting in the grass of a park. They stopped running, regaining their breath as they quietly walked to where the other two sat. They approached the two, going unnoticed as Carlos began speaking, his words tinged with heartbreak.

As they took in the words being said, confusion washed over them. They glanced at each other, silently retreating, leaving Carlos and Logan alone once again.

"We had to have heard that wrong. Carlos? In love with us? I just. What?" James babbled.

"Is it so bad, though?" Kendall asked

"I don't understand. What are you talking about?"

"I've seen the way you look at him, James. Truthfully, I don't mind as much as I should."

James looked down, feeling the heat spread across his face. He loved Kendall, he really did, but he loved Carlos, too.

"I know. I love him, too," Kendall continued.

James' head snapped up, searching Kendall's face for any signs to indicate that he was joking. Finding none, James' brain went into overdrive.

"Could we do this? The three of us? Could we make it work? I mean, you saw how Gustavo reacted when we told him about us. Add Carlos into that? He'll cause another earthquake! And how would everyone else react?"

"James, calm down. I have every bit of faith that we could make this work. As for the others, who cares? They know about you and me, and that's all they need to know."

"But-"

"No, no 'buts'. I'm not going to lie, this isn't going to be easy. I want this, and you want this, and Carlos needs this. We can make it work."

"Okay. Let's go back to the apartment. They'll join us when Carlos is ready."

\--

"Come on, Carlos. Let's get you home," Logan said.

Carlos numbly nodded his head, allowing Logan to guide him back to his feet. His eyes were sore, and undoubtedly bloodshot. His head was pounding, and all he wanted to do was sleep for the rest of his life.

The walk back to the apartment seemed to take forever, but alas, they finally got there. Carlos toed off his shoes at the door, quickly making his way to his bedroom. James and Kendall were sitting on the sofa, eyes fixed on the TV, curled together as they flicked through the channels.

Logan joined the two on the sofa, letting his head fall back as willed away the tension in his muscles.

"Is Carlos okay?" James asked worriedly.

"Hmm? Yeah, he's fine. Just a little homesick," Logan lied

James nodded and turned his attention back to the TV, watching the movie Kendall had settled on.

Deciding he needed to be anywhere but at the apartment, Logan rose from the sofa and padded into his bedroom, grabbing his swimming trunks and a t-shirt. He took notice of the sleeping boy and reminded himself to tell James and Kendall not to disturb him. He quietly changed into his swimwear, grabbed a towel, and left the room.

"I'm going down to the pool. Carlos is sleeping, and he probably will be for a good while, so try to keep it down."

"K," both James and Kendall said.

Logan left the apartment, ready for a few hours of relaxation.

"So, what do we do?" James asked as the door closed.

"We could go wake him up, talk to him, I guess," Kendall suggested.

"I have a better idea, come on."

Kendall looked questioningly at James, but followed him nonetheless.

James quietly opened the door to Carlos and Logan's room, stopping dead in his tracks as his breath caught in his throat. Kendall slammed into James' back, about to ask why James had stopped when he saw what James was looking at.

Carlos lay on the bed, the blankets tangled around his feet. He was groaning, lifting his hips in search of any type of friction, his erection visible through the flimsy cotton of his sweatpants.

James silently stepped into the bedroom, Kendall following closely behind him. They closed the door and locked it, not wanting anyone to intrude. They tip-toed over to the bed, examining Carlos for any signs of alertness.

"I think he's still sleeping," Kendall whispered.

James smirked, ready to put his plan into action. He gingerly sat on the bed, his hand immediately going to the cloth-covered erection. He slowly trailed his fingertips up and down the length, Carlos' hips immediately lifting off the bed, looking for more.

James withdrew his hand, motioning for Kendall to join him on the bed. Kendall walked around the bed, sitting on the opposite side of James.

"Mmm, yeah. James, touch me," Carlos panted in his sleep.

James was more than happy to oblige, returning his hand to Carlos' erection. He placed his palm flat against it, rubbing his hand up and down.

Kendall groaned, his cock quickly swelling at the sight.

James once again removed his hand, tugging down the fabric of Carlos' sweatpants and boxers. Carlos' swollen member sprang free, the tip leaking and shiny. James wasted no time, quickly lapping at the head for a taste. He groaned, the salty, bitter taste exploding in his mouth. He wanted, needed, more. He wrapped his lips around the head, swirling his tongue around the crown. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Kendall reaching to wrap his hand around Carlos' base. He took Carlos in further, his lips stopping when he met Kendall's fist. He licked at the throbbing vein on the underside of Carlos' cock. He hollowed his cheeks as he bobbed his head, stopping to suck at the leaking head.

Kendall leaned forward, lapping at the base of Carlos' shaft as James continued to suck on the head. Carlos sleepily groaned as he came in James' mouth, James greedily swallowing it down. James removed his mouth as he felt Carlos starting to soften, and eagerly pulled Kendall into a kiss, Kendall licking into James' mouth expertly, tasting Carlos on his tongue. They pulled apart as Carlos stirred below them, quickly reaching down to tug up his clothes.

"What the fuck. This isn't funny. Do you think you can just play with me like that? I don't know what Logan told you, but this isn't a fucking joke. I'm not a toy. I have feelings, too," Carlos's voice boomed angrily

"Carlos, neither of us are joking. We want this. We want you to be with us. We love you," James spoke tenderly, a little hurt that Carlos would even think they were messing with him.

"I don't believe you. You're just playing with me, I know it. You guys have never shown any interest in me. You find out how I feel, and you think it's what, funny? Ridiculous? Disgusting? Stupid? Is this to tease me? To show me what I'm missing? You guys are sick. Get out. Now."

"Carlos, please. Believe us when we say we love you. What do we have to do to prove we're not messing with you? You name it, and we'll do it," Kendall reasoned.

Carlos looked up at the two, seeing the sincerity on their faces.

"You really want this? Both of you? How will you feel tomorrow, or the next day, or next month? Are you both still going to want this, because I'm not going to do this if you have any doubts, or if you'll end up regretting anything that happens. I'll be fine not having you, but I can't have you, only to lose you because you decide this is something you don't want or can't handle," Carlos explained

"We want this. Please believe us. We'll want this tomorrow, and next week, and next month, even next year. We really do love you Carlos," Kendall said.

Kendall took the initiative, leaning forward and sealing his lips against Carlos', Carlos' arms immediately wrapping around Kendall's neck. Kendall licked at the seam of Carlos' lips, Carlos immediately parting them and granting Kendall access. Kendall licked his way inside, his tongue flicking against Carlos'. James groaned beside them, his hands reaching out to toy at the hem of Carlos' shirt. Carlos removed his lips from Kendall's, sitting up to allow James to remove the article of clothing.

James and Kendall moaned in appreciation at the expanse of smooth, tan skin that was revealed. Carlos lay back, allowing the two to run their hands over his skin, relishing in the touch of their hands. James brushed his thumb over Carlos' nipple, Carlos moaning at the pleasure that went straight to his cock. Kendall mimicked James' actions, swirling his fingers around Carlos' other nipple.

James removed his hands, quickly stripping off his shirt. Carlos reached over, trailing his fingers over the chiseled chest and abs.

Kendall climbed on top of Carlos, rolling their hips together as James fastened his lips to Carlos' neck.

"More," Carlos gasped

Kendall ceased his movements, climbing off Carlos. He pulled his shirt over his head, and unbuckled his jeans, sliding them down his hips along with his boxers.

Both boys looked over, their eyes wide with lust. Kendall returned to the bed, pulling off Carlos' sweatpants and boxers, and climbed on top of him, lining up their cocks as he grinded down, relishing in the guttural moan that escaped Carlos' parted lips.

James unbuttoned his pants, shoving his hand past the waistband of his briefs, wrapping a hand around his throbbing erection.

"Wanna see you touch yourself," Carlos groaned.

James obliged, shimmying out of his clothes. He kneeled on the bed beside Carlos and Kendall, and returned his hand to his cock, slowly working his hand up and down. Carlos' hand soon joined his own, pumping in tandem with the jerky thrusts of Kendall's hips.

"Wanna fuck you," James said shyly.

"Yes, god yes," Carlos whimpered.

James playfully swatted Kendall's ass, signaling him to move. Kendall begrudgingly agreed, settling against Carlos' side.

"Lube?" James asked.

Carlos nodded timidly, pulling the tube out from underneath his pillow.

"Dirty boy," James said playfully, lightly smacking Carlos' hip.

James grabbed the tube from Carlos' hand, flipping open the top, situating himself between Carlos' spread legs. He poured a liberal amount on his fingers, tossing the tube to the side. He teasingly circled his entrance, then slowly slid in a coated digit, allowing Carlos to adjust to the sudden intrusion.

Kendall began mouthing at Carlos' leaking member, a useful distraction as James worked his finger in and out, and then as he added another, scissoring his fingers to open him more.

James grabbed the lube once again, pouring a dollop into his hand. He placed the tube next to Carlos' hip, and slicked up his cock. He lined himself up with Carlos' entrance, slowly pressing the tip inside. Carlos gasped, his mouth falling open. James pushed forward, groaning at the tight heat surrounding him. James stopped moving once he was all the way in, allowing Carlos to relax.

Kendall swallowed Carlos down, swirling his tongue as he went.

Carlos panted, signaling for James to move. James began working his hips, slow, but steady, pulling out until only the tip of his cock was inside, and thrust back in, angling his hips to brush against Carlos' prostate with every snap of his hips.

Kendall removed his mouth from Carlos' cock, much to their dismay. He reached for the lube and began coating his fingers. He reached down, sliding a finger into Carlos alongside James' shaft. Carlos whined at the burn of the stretch. James wrapped his hand around Carlos' neglected member, distracting him from the added stretch of Kendall's fingers. Kendall worked in a second digit, the tight heat almost too much. When he felt Carlos was stretched enough, he maneuvered their position, Carlos on top of James, Kendall behind Carlos. James stilled his hips, allowing Kendall to place the tip of his cock at Carlos' entrance. Kendall slowly pushed forward, sliding in alongside James. Carlos groaned in pain as Kendall pushed forward, feeling too full, too stretched. He felt himself starting to soften, the pleasure slowly dissipating.

James continued stroking Carlos, bringing him back to full erectness.

"You can move now," Carlos said shakily.

Both boys nodded dumbly as they began thrusting, James stroking Carlos in time with their thrusts.

The silence was filled with pleasured moans, the sound of skin against skin.

Carlos moaned loudly as he came, his cum painting James' chest. James and Kendall came seconds later, the feeling of Carlos contracting around them pushing them over the edge.

Kendall carefully pulled out, flopping down beside James. Carlos slowly climbed off James, every muscle protesting the movement. He wedged himself between the two, their legs all twining together.

"Do you believe us now?" Kendall asked

"Yeah, yeah I do," Carlos replied happily.

The three traded sleepy kisses, as they pulled the covers over them.

"I love you. Both of you, so much," Carlos said.

"I love you, too," both James and Kendall chimed.

Carlos drifted off to sleep, surrounded by the two boys he loved, happy that they were his.

**Author's Note:**

> I think this might have been a fill for a kinkmeme prompt, but I'm not 100% positive. Also, the first fic I wrote in this fandom, way back when.


End file.
